mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Call
'Call '''is a protagonist in the game ''Mighty No. 9, made by Dr. Sanda, a friend of Dr. White. Call is partners with Beck. Call's design is chosen by the community in votes. There are goals to have her as a playable character online and single-player (confirmed to be playable online). Personality Call is notably more robotic than Beck, not having the human characteristics he has. According to the designers, this will lead to some interesting differences between the two when they interact. Call Design Community Voting Contest A voting contest was held to determine which Call character design would become her official design. Each member of Mighty No. 9's art team submitted one design, producing up to 9 different character designs. The voting contest consisted of two rounds. The first round involved everyone; each participant voted for one design. The second round involved the top three designs that won the first round and only backers are allowed to vote. The top three voted designs were E, F and H. Ultimately, design F won the contest with 43.39% votes, E coming close at second with 41.14% votes and H barely making it to third place with 15.47% votes. Call Design A Design A has dark skin and hair. Her hair has two plug-shaped pony tails. She wears glasses, a striped long-sleeved shirt, striped tights, large shorts, shoe-like boots and a turtleneck tank top. Call Design B Design B's hair can display messages (e.g. "GO! GO! BECK!"). She wears top rim glasses, a tie, a uniform-like shirt, white pants, a hat and small shoes. Call Design C Design C is very complex and detailed. Call wears a Cut Man-esque hairband, short dress, tie, and long boots. She is shown with a robotic unicorn and two giant arms. She can combine with the unicorn to transform into a robotic centaur. She uses her arms to perform multiple tasks such as sitting and flying; they are also worn like boxing gloves and used in combat. Call Design D Design D's hair resembles that of Dr. Wily. She has a white frilled dress, dark top and boots. Call Design E Design E has dark hair with light gradients, formed in a side ponytail. She wears small shoes, an army cap, a tie, and a long-sleeved, short dress. The dress has buttons and a white chest area. Her concept art displays multiple expressions, from happy to angry to suprised. Call Design F She has long hair that may vary in style and length. Design F wears a short skirt, stripe-sleeved jacket and boots. She is drawn in a very similar design to Beck and is the only original Call design to make it to the voting process. It is also the winning final design of Call for the game. Call Design G Design G has her hair in a ponytail. She is shown with blank expressions. She is seen wearing three dresses: a maid dress, a casual dress and an office dress. Call Design H Design H is the most similar to Roll and the simplest of the designs, with a simple black dress, arm warmers and small shoes. Her hair is done in two short ponytails. Call Design I Design I has the most complex design, having two multi-color ponytails with massive braids, a short white bell-shaped dress (with two dots on the bottom, triangular designs on the top and a very small white cape on the back), dark sleeves, dark round shoulders, striped tights with squares, a large hat with a bowtie, and long white boots. Gallery Call Designs.jpg|The initial Call concept designs before the voting contest. 3d68e30bed0d2af376ad27d9fbf3a2bc_large.jpg|A Call artwork made by Inti Creates as a thank you message for reaching the $1,750,000 milestone. 9f39ed20efc4f9d2a36e5afa685d0866_large.jpg|The Inti Creates artwork with Call with variant hair style. MN9_CallA-1.jpg|Call Design A MN9_CallB-1.jpg|Call Design B MN9_CallC-1.jpg|Call Design C MN9_CallD-1.jpg|Call Design D MN9_CallE-1.jpg|Call Design E MN9_CallF-1.jpg|Call Design F MN9_CallG-1.jpg|Call Design G MN9_CallH-1.jpg|Call Design H MN9_CallI-1.jpg|Call Design I 56302d25054a4f446bf7af5d21578d18_large.png|The 9 Call designs by Yuuji Natsume of Inti Creates; Comcept's Dev partner for developing Mighty No. 9. MN9_CallE-2.jpg|Call Design E artwork for round 2. MN9_CallF-2.jpg|Call Design F artwork for round 2. MN9_CallH-2.jpeg|Call Design H artwork for round 2. Trivia *Like Beck is often compared to Mega Man, Call is compared to Roll from the [Man|Mega Man (series). * Call will start off robotic in personality, but will become more expressive as the game progresses, this can be seen on the "before" and "after" on Call's F artwork External Links *[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/mightyno9/mighty-no-9/posts/592763 Kickstarter post featuring two official artworks of Call. *Kickstarter post featuring an official artwork for the 9 Call designs. *Kickstarter post for the voting contest. *Official website post for the 2nd round of the voting contest. *Official website post for the final results of the voting contest. Category:Characters